


Those Eyes

by BlackJudith



Category: 2doc - Fandom, Gorillaz
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 18:03:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7542556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackJudith/pseuds/BlackJudith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pure 2doc smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Those eyes. Those fucking sodding loathsome detestable empty eyes. Black. Not reflecting any color or emotion. They were as hollow as the skull they resided in. They were the eyes of Stuart "2D" Pot. They infuriated Murdoc Niccals like nothing else.

2D played an unnamed tune on a melodica in the corner of the sitting room in Kong Studios. The notes wondered out from the melodica as aimlessly as his eyes floated around the room. Those eyes again. They never settled on anything. Fucking abysmal orbs.

The melodica's tooting and whining stopped as 2D thought up the next few notes. He scrunched up his mouth and stuck out his tongue. His eyes possibly rolled up towards the ceiling in a classic "thinking" face. He bobbed his electric blue head up and down to the beat in his head. He looked like a stretched pretzel with his long legs crossed, his elbows rested on his thighs, and his long fingers knotted around the melodica.

He looked everywhere but at Murdoc. Murdoc's blood boiled. 2D was oblivious. Murdoc stared daggers into him. 2D went back to playing the melodica in Lala Land. Murdoc finished off his half-empty bottle of rum. His belch afterwards grabbed 2D's attention. He grinned slightly, barely exposing the gap where his two front teeth should have been.

"Oi, Muds. What'cha fink 'bout dat one?"

"Burnt a bit. But the overall sound quality was worth the pain and the ghastly smell. Heh heh heh..." Murdoc quipped with a wicked grin.

Fucking dullard wouldn't appreciate his humor, but he still tried. He tried, even though those empty eyes looked through him, not understanding. Blank. Nothing.

"I meant muh song on da melodica just now. It's not much but it's somefink..."

"Yeah, yeah, I fuckin' got it. Bleedin' tosser. Fuckin' faceache."

"What's da mattuh wiff you, den?"

Fire sprang up Murdoc's spine when he heard 2D's impatient—almost accusing— tone. 2D continued to look past Murdoc, fixing his gaze on the melodica in his hands. White, hot rage consumed Murdoc. Fucking Tusspot needed to be taught a lesson.

Murdoc threw the empty bottle on the floor, charged at 2D, grabbed him by the collar, and pulled him to his feet. 2D was now pinned between the wall and Murdoc's body. Murdoc's face invaded 2D's space as Murdoc looked up into 2D's eyes, trying to find some semblance of life or recognition or importance.

2D dropped the melodica, and it landed with a thunk on the floor. 2D carefully placed his large hands on Murdoc's bare shoulders, trying to get some space.

""M-M-Muds. Wha' you doin'?" 2D squeaked as he turned his head away. Murdoc was too close, and his intense gaze made 2D shrivel under its intensity.

Murdoc snapped. He grabbed a handful of blue hair and yanked 2D's head around to face him. Their noses were only inches apart. 2D could taste Murdoc's breath.

"Oi, dullard, look at me when I'm fuckin' talkin' to ya!" Murdoc hissed through clenched teeth. Then, he banged 2D's head against the wall.

"I-I-I'm sorry, Murdoc! I din't mean it!" 2D still would not meet Murdoc's gaze.

Murdoc punched the wall next to 2D's head with his free hand. The loud crack that came from either the wall or Murdoc's knuckles made 2D start sniveling.

"I'm sorry-y-y!" 2D said through dry sobs. In a split second, 2D locked eyes with Murdoc.

His black eyes were wide in terror, and he let the tears flow freely. He was in pain, but mostly frightened by the idea of what Murdoc was capable of doing to him. His face was ghastly, but now Murdoc had his full attention. Now, Murdoc wanted to play.

Murdoc pulled 2D's head back, exposing his long white neck. He slid his hot, long tongue over the vulnerable skin. He traced a line up from 2D's neck to his jawbone to the soft shell of his ear and back down again.

2D protested in what ways his weak form would allow him. He squirmed and whined, "Murdoc don't," and, "Murdoc please". But as soon as Murdoc began tickling his ear and neck by grazing his sharp teeth along the damp flesh, 2D melted like butter in Murdoc's hand.

His face flushed, and his eyes became heavy-lidded. His breath became shallow and sharp as he reacted to each tongue flick and nibble from Murdoc. Murdoc took advantage of the agape 2D and bit his lower lip teasingly. Then he pulled back slightly, forcing 2D to close the gap between their mouths.

Both men were beyond experienced, so naturally, they skipped the virginal kisses and got hot and heavy. Tongue on tongue. Saliva on saliva. Murdoc wrapped his serpentine tongue around 2D's and sucked it. Equally, 2D sucked Murdoc's tongue through the gap in his teeth and nibbled on Murdoc's thin green lips. 2D tasted like mint and cigarettes, while Murdoc burned 2D's throat with the aftertaste of alcohol left on his tongue. The flavor shared between them was something like refreshing. The room was filled with wet smacking sounds and grunts and whines from the men's throats.

After minutes or hours, 2D broke the wicked good snogging and came up for air. His blue hair was mussed up from Murdoc's vigorous handling of it. The dark purple circles under his eyes complimented the natural flush of cheeks. His black eyes were glazed and shining. His lips were glistening and swollen from Murdoc's assault.

His body language no longer reflected fear, but want. He dug his fingertips into Murdoc's tattooed arms. He arched his back, forcing his shoulders against the wall and his pelvis into Murdoc's waist. Through the physical contact and 2D's skinny jeans, Murdoc could tell 2D was hard. His fucking empty eyes could only see Murdoc now. Now they were darkened with lust and possessed a void only Murdoc could fill.

Murdoc flared his crooked nostrils and hissed, "Fuckin' faceache..."

2D barely comprehended Murdoc's cruel term of endearment before Murdoc hoisted him over his shoulder. Don't let the old lean frame fool you. Years of fucking and fighting made Murdoc strong. And despite 2D's towering height, he was a literal lightweight.

2D's arms hung down to Murdoc's waist, and his feet brushed Murdoc's knees. He squealed as his erection was squished hard against Murdoc's chest. Murdoc slapped his ass to get him to quiet down. 2D saw the halls of Kong Studios disappear behind them. Soon they were in the car park, and Murdoc lurched open the door to his Winnebago. He was not at all apologetic when 2D slammed the back of his head on the doorframe as they climbed in.

2D hit Murdoc's bed with a thud as Murdoc plopped him down. He grabbed the back of his head with both hands and cringed at the new bump forming there.

"What'cha finkin', Murdoc?" 2D whimpered as he met Murdoc's gaze.

Murdoc's expression silenced him. Desire, hatred, menace, pain, affection, need, and heat. Satan himself would be proud of the heat and sin emanating from Murdoc's eyes. That was why 2D had trouble facing Murdoc. He was just an ice cube in Murdoc's pool of lava. He didn't stand a chance. Those eyes made him melt, sizzle, and evaporate.

The air in the Winnebago was damp and smelled like stale cigarettes and flat beer. Static from Murdoc's radio hummed in the background and complemented the comfortable silence. 2D stretched his long limbs and felt the blood red silk sheets and velvet pillows under him. So many soft delicate textures. Soft was nice, but at that moment he needed hard bones and sharp teeth on him.

In order to bait Murdoc into action, 2D pulled his shirt up with his right hand and pushed the waistband of his jeans down with his left. Thus, nearly all of his pale bony torso was exposed in the dim light of the Winnebago. Murdoc took in the sight of the rosy nipples, rib cage, flat stomach, jutting hipbones, and the light treasure trail leading down to places unseen. One breathy pant of the word "Muds–" escaped 2D's lips. And then Murdoc was on him.

Murdoc's green fingers teased 2D's nipples as he gnawed on 2D's collarbone. 2D cringed and squirmed as Murdoc pinched and pulled and bit at him. 2D's expressions and sounds were gasoline to Murdoc's fire. Murdoc caught 2D's mouth in a deep kiss again. He scratched his rough fingernails along 2D's rib cage and down his stomach, relishing in the pink streaks they left behind.

2D reached out and unfastened Murdoc's trousers and undid the zip, purring at Murdoc's obvious lack of pants. Murdoc stood up and kicked off his trousers and made quick work of getting 2D in a similar state. And then they did what all men do: they sized each other up.

2D's had more length, but Murdoc's was thicker. While 2D's had light coverage of trimmed aqua hair, Murdoc's was covered in a thicket of coarse black hair. Neither man was deterred by the sight of the other's erection. In fact, Murdoc was even a little impressed by that fuckin' faceache.

2D spread his legs and invited Murdoc in. Murdoc crawled on the bed toward 2D, his black fringe falling in his eyes. He was the green snake in the Garden of Eden. He was temptation.

Murdoc pulled 2D's long white legs around his waist, and 2D returned the favor by locking his feet securely behind Murdoc's dimpled and spotted buttocks. And finally, they established skin-to-skin contact.

Murdoc coiled a rough green hand around both of their cocks and began stroking. 2D hummed deep in his throat at the pleasurable pressure. He thrust into Murdoc's calloused palm, and Murdoc ground his hips against 2D's.

"Aww Muds...Murdoc... Ooohh..."

"Like that, do ya, dullard?"

"Nnnnnnyeah...s-so good...""

Murdoc purred and snaked his tongue along the shell of 2D's ear, filling 2D's mind with vile slurping sounds. Murdoc tightened his grip and quickened the pace. 2D moaned his approval. He cut in and began stroking Murdoc's cock so Murdoc could devote his full attention to stroking 2D. "Fuck it, 2-Dents!" Murdoc gasped as 2D started massaging Murdoc's testicles with his free hand.

The movements and panting and mewling hastened. Faster. Faster. Limbs going numb, and spines tingling. Murdoc grunted every filthy word he knew. 2D bit down hard on his bottom lip, nearly breaking the skin. Faster. Faster. Until both men shivered out their release. 2D unlocked his legs, and Murdoc collapsed on top of him. Sweat and semen smeared between their stomachs.

After coming down from orgasm, Murdoc rolled off of 2D and lay next to him. He was still panting, with sweat plastering his shiny fringe to his brow. His long tongue lolled out the side of his green mouth as he caught his breath. He reached his hand down for something on the floor, and it returned with a dingy towel. He gingerly scrubbed the cum and sweat off himself then 2D.

As Murdoc dabbed the last bit of sweat off 2D's chest, 2D's long delicate fingers caught his wrist and turned it to reveal a glob of some leftover semen on the heel of his hand. 2D lapped it up like a kitten with milk. Then he licked Murdoc's salty palm, tracing sticky lines in the cracks of his skin. He licked up and down each finger, delighted by the sour/bitter flavor that was uniquely his and Murdoc's.

"Oi, tosser, the fuck you think you're..."

Murdoc's insults escaped his mind when 2D began sucking on his middle and index fingers. His half-lidded empty eyes and cocked eyebrow dared Murdoc to keep talking. 2D's tongue tickled Murdoc's fingers, and the bumpy ridge of gum where 2D's two front teeth should have been felt wildly erotic against Murdoc's knuckles.

Murdoc moved his fingers against 2D's tongue and caused him to drool and moan. Murdoc shoved the fingers deeper into 2D's mouth, pleasantly surprised at the apparent lack of a gag reflex.

Now sporting a half hard-on, Murdoc pulled his hand away from 2D. He needed the real thing. He grabbed a handful of blue hair and directed 2D towards his new target. 2D let out minor complaints in the form of throaty whines at the hair tugging, but he soon caught Murdoc's drift.

2D was too tall to bend over comfortably on the bed while he went down on Murdoc, so he kneeled on the floor and pulled Murdoc to the edge of the bed with surprising force. Murdoc looked down on a very humble, seductive 2D and ran his green fingers through his messy blue hair.

That sign of encouragement was the only permission 2D needed to begin pleasuring Murdoc. He kissed the tip, which had a faint pink tint underneath the green skin. He started licking slow, solemn circles around the head. He licked from the base up to the shaft getting Murdoc's cock nice and wet. When pre-cum began bubbling out of the head, 2D closed his lips around the head and sucked it while he madly flicked his tongue on the slit. Murdoc made a noise that sounded like a cross between a revving engine and a dog yelping. 2D only sucked and licked harder at that, closing his eyes and hollowing out his cheeks for better suction.

"Sweet Satan! All Lucifer's demons in Hell!"

2D took his mouth off Murdoc's quivering cock for a moment and took a deep breath. He teased Murdoc by exhaling hot and slow on the head. The suddenly desperate Murdoc thrust his erection against 2D's cheek. Another deep breath and then all of Murdoc's cock was in 2D's mouth. His lips tickled the base as his tongue slid around the shaft. At the tip, Murdoc could feel 2D's throat and how 2D was swallowing and gargling him. The suction was ecstasy, and 2D's teary eyes and dedication were enough to send Murdoc over the edge.

"Ah! Fuck! What the bloody hell, Tusspot! Fu-u-uck! Hail Satan!"

Murdoc ejaculated down 2D's throat and rode out every wave and spasm of pleasure until he noticed 2D was going a bit red in the face. After he pulled out and lay back in a daze, Murdoc decided that was the best blow he'd ever received.

Maybe 2D was a secret shagging expert. Whatever it was about him, he meshed so well with Murdoc, and he knew when to give and when to take. Even for a fucking oblivious dullard, he still put up with Murdoc and recognized him for being the rock god that he was. And every little thing he did made Murdoc crazy— almost crazy for him.

While Murdoc was contemplating 2D in the afterglow of his second cumming, 2D climbed back onto the bed. Murdoc only noticed him again when a foot came into sight and patted Murdoc on the cheek. Murdoc's lolling tongue licked his sharp teeth as his lips curled into an evil grin. He liked what he saw.

2D was on his knees and elbows, his small tight ass in the foreground of Murdoc's vision. 2D's knees were spread far enough apart for his little pink anus to peek out at Murdoc. He wiggled his hips at Murdoc, coaxing him. He arched his back, which pushed his bony ass higher into the air. Finally, 2D turned his head back towards Murdoc and made eye contact. His black empty saucers were brimming with carnal instinct. 2D was a bitch in heat, ready to mate. That one glance brought back Murdoc's erection in seconds.

That burning lecherous look on Murdoc's face was enough to turn 2D to a mewling, whining mess. His cock throbbed for Murdoc's touch. He offered himself up as the sacrificial lamb. But, for some reason, Murdoc wouldn't budge. He only lay there and cackled.

"M-Murdoc...p-p-please fuck...me..." 2D whispered, now feeling none too confident in his seduction.

'Fuck ya where, faceache?" Murdoc hissed in wicked delight.

"In my...arse..."

"You think I'm a faggot, dullard?"

"Muds...please...no...please juss fuck me up. Fuck me all ya wan' 'owevuh ya wan'. I don' care if I cry or if ya make me beg. I wan' it, Muds. I need it..."

At that Murdoc sprang up and grabbed the ever-ready lubricant off the bedside table and poured it on his hand and on 2D's arse hole. It smelled like butterscotch. Murdoc traced a circle around the ring of tight, puckered pink skin and watched it pulsate at his touch. He massaged it with a finger for a bit until it softened, then surprising even himself, he stuck his tongue in.

2D was tighter than any woman Murdoc had been with. And as he forced his tongue deeper into 2D, the clenched muscles softened and relaxed as they became thoroughly coated with saliva and lubricant. After a while of licking and sucking at 2D's back door, Murdoc deemed him loose enough to handle a finger. He pressed his index finger in slowly, heat and wetness enveloping the green digit. 2D sighed and relaxed himself as best he could.

After some stretching and wiggling, Murdoc worked in a second finger, then a third. He was thrusting his arm pretty vigorously when his fingers rubbed up against a place in 2D that caused him to buck his hips into Murdoc's hand and purr like Murdoc's own little pet.

"Jackpot, eh? Heh heh heh." Murdoc mercilessly rubbed against this place until 2D was a sweating, slobbering mess.

"Murdoc! For da luv of Christ! Pu' it in me!"

"What's that, love? You'll have to be a touch more specific..."

"Your cock! I wan' ya ta fuck my arse wiff your cock! Ple–"

Before 2D could finish begging, Murdoc covertly slipped on a condom and shoved his cock inside 2D up to the hilt. 2D screamed like a banshee—from shock more than the pain. Murdoc allowed 2D and his quivering asshole some time to adjust. He stroked 2D's cock a few times before growing impatient.

"Ready?" He said, but instead of it being a question, it was more of a signal to 2D that he was going to start moving. It felt amazing inside 2D, and Murdoc wanted to enjoy him while he could. But the whimpering and tears streaming down 2D's cheeks made Murdoc proceed with caution. It was the one and only time Murdoc would let himself take pity on 2D.

So he slid his cock out of 2D slowly, and slid back in even more slowly. He gripped 2D's waist to gain more leverage and control of his movements. And he continued this slow pace, rocking his hips and getting 2D adjusted to another man's cock inside him.

He found 2D's prostate again soon enough, and the tears and cries turned into soft moans and sighs praising Murdoc. Murdoc wanted to go harder, but he didn't want to fucking break the little dullard.

Then the faintest whisper came from 2D's drenched lips. "Harder..." And Murdoc was much obliged. He rammed his hips into 2D's, digging his cock into 2D's sweet spot, frantic to climb towards release.

2D no longer whimpered or cried. Instead, the Winnebago rocked with the sounds of dripping wet flesh on flesh and 2D's shrill screams. Each scream sent sparks of electricity to Murdoc's testicles and nearly undid him. But, he was a gentleman in the sack, so he'd make sure his partner finished first.

He grabbed 2D's cock and began stroking in a hurried frenzy. He quickened his pace and humped the sense out of 2D. It was so hard and fast and hot. Murdoc even lost some sense himself. 2D released the last, loudest scream as he came, and despite himself, he pissed right there on Murdoc's silk sheets.

2D fell over onto his side, avoiding the puddle of his own waste, as he twitched through the most powerful orgasm he'd ever experienced. The only word that he could manage to say was "Murdoc."

Murdoc admired the mess he'd made, stroking his painful, throbbing erection through to fruition. The sight of 2D being totally wrecked and spent and absolutely saturated in Murdoc brought his climax. His ejaculate spewed all over 2D's stomach and chest, hot white streams of Murdoc's claim to 2D.

Feeling equally spent, Murdoc lay down behind 2D, and they were right proper spoons. Then, Murdoc propped himself up on one arm and turned 2D's face back towards his. All he could see in those fucking empty eyes was his own reflection. They saw through him and they could deep into him. He was disgusted that they had that power, and he almost got angry again.

But then a small voice said, "Muds!" And that mouth missing its two front teeth smiled and kissed him softly on the lips. And then that long skinny body pressed itself against Murdoc's body. Then those big empty black eyes closed, and 2D was fast asleep.

Murdoc picked up a dry blanket from the floor and draped it over the two of them. He stared at 2D's electric blue head for a moment and planted a small kiss on the back of his neck.

"Fuckin' tosser..." Murdoc grumbled to the Winnebago. Then he drifted into a very peaceful sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

When Murdoc woke again, the stench of sex and piss bombarded his flared nostrils. He was cold and wet. With a slight, disgusted groan, he realized he had rolled over into the puddle of 2D's urine from their intense shag session a few hours prior.

Without opening his eyes, he rose up and planted his feet on the Winnebago's cluttered floor. Murdoc waited for his head to quit throbbing and for the room to cease spinning. The cool air on his wet back made Murdoc shiver. His green toes dug into the dirty burgundy carpet. He stretched and cracked his bones and felt his age in his joints. Then he was up and off to the toilet.

Murdoc didn't even notice 2D as he opened the sliding door of the Winnie's toilet. He simply stepped into the shower, turned on the faucet, and presumably began scrubbing off his old green body. 2D couldn't make out much through the dingy transparent shower curtain. The light flickered. 2D watched Murdoc's blurry form as he washed. He listened as Murdoc grunted and hacked up phlegm.

2D had just shagged Murdoc. Murdoc shagged 2D. They both shagged each other... And it was bloody fantastic! 2D bit his tongue to hold back a fit of giggles rising up in his throat. Murdoc was the best. Murdoc saved him and made him a part of Gorillaz and gave him a purpose. Sure, Murdoc abused him and hit him with a car on more than one occasion, but 2D focused on the positive. He and Murdoc had shagged!

2D silently giggled, and then the pain flared up again. His ass was sore from Murdoc's brutal treatment. His back, hips and thighs were stiff from being fucked like a woman. Murdoc's woman.

While 2D was reliving the night previous, Murdoc cut off the water from the shower and opened the shower curtain with a flourish.

"Oi, Muds," 2D said with a dizzy smile.

Murdoc jumped back and nearly lost his balance on the slick tile. He regained his footing and braced himself against the wall, breath uneven and panicked. Cortez squawked in protest of the ruckus. He didn't mind the bloody knobbing last night, though. That, he was used to.

"The fuck you doin' faceache?! You tryin' ta kill me? I nearly just broke my fuckin' neck! What the hell you doin'?" Murdoc yelled, the fear boiling over to anger.

2D realized his mistake and held up his bony hands to defend himself from impending blows from Murdoc. "I'm sorry, Murdoc! I din't mean it! I was juss tryin' ta say good mornin' to ya!"

2D's cowering always cheered Murdoc right the fuck up. He unclenched his fists and stepped out of the shower. He grabbed a faded black towel off the wrack and began to dry his hair. 2D peeked out at Murdoc from behind his fingers. There was something about seeing someone just out of the shower. Even if Murdoc Niccals was the dirtiest person on earth, the shower look made him seem fresh, youthful, and rejuvenated.

2D stared at Murdoc's tattoos and chest hair and surprisingly pink nipples. He followed Murdoc's green form down to his pelvis, flaccid penis and spotted buttocks. 2D thought it interesting that Murdoc's testicles were a darker shade of green than his cock.

"Take a photo, dullard. It'll last longer." Murdoc's snarky comment broke 2D's train of thought. "What you doin' sittin' on my toilet, anyway?"

"Well…"

"Well?"

"Weeelllll…"

"Well?"

"I fink there's somefink in my arse." 2D muttered, looking away.

"Heh heh heh. There was last night, mate!" Murdoc quipped, proud of his own hilarity. He gave his cock a small tug.

"I'm serious, Muds! My stomach feels like I gotta go, but nuffink's comin' out. It hurts like hell, too, it does."

Murdoc stared down at 2D's thin body, adorned with hickeys from none other than the rock god himself. He thought of what he knew about sex between blokes, which granted, wasn't much. An indiscriminate grunt rumbled from his throat. 2D dared to look up at him again. Murdoc's mismatched eyes looked as perplexed as he felt.

"Will you look at it for me?" 2D barely whispered. After offering his ass on a silver platter last night, the modesty was a touch unnecessary. 2D's innocence was part of his charm, but Murdoc would never admit that. He mostly shoved those thoughts deep down and turned them into revulsion.

Murdoc swatted 2D on the head and grabbed him by the arm and shoved him into the shower. He forced 2D's face to the cool tile of the wall and growled, "Ass out, you fuckin' fag Tusspot." 2D winced and whimpered, but complied with Murdoc's orders. "Spread'em wide."

The anus's pretty pink from last night had been replaced by a painful red. It looked swollen and there were traces of dried blood. 2D still had the faint smell of piss on him. Murdoc felt sick arousal at the sight, admiring his work. He also felt a pang of something like guilt.

He reached over and turned on the hot water and closed the shower curtain. "Gotta clean you up. This may sting, Stu," Murdoc said as he reached for the shower's nozzle and hose. He swatted 2D's hands away from his buttocks, and 2D used them to better brace himself against the clammy wall. Murdoc separated the tight pale cheeks and let the water flow right on the tender skin. 2D jerked and bit his wrist to keep from crying out. Maybe the water was too hot?

Murdoc ran his thumb around 2D's wounded anus, preparing it for a probing. 2D's shoulder blades shook in a dry sob. Murdoc felt that unfamiliar pang in his gut once more. He decided to go as easy on the bleedin' Tusspot as he could manage. Ever so slowly he inserted a finger and massaged 2D's insides until he could move his finger properly. Something slimy touched him back. Whatever it was, Murdoc hooked his finger in it and pulled. 2D immediately yelped and tensed his whole body so that Murdoc had to yank once more for it to finally come out.

With a small splat, the used condom and globs of lubricant and semen fell from 2D to the cool tiles of the shower. 2D shivered in pain and relief at the expulsion of the foreign object from his body. The sound of the water pitter-patting on the shower curtain filled the space between Murdoc and 2D.

Murdoc replaced the shower nozzle to its holder so that the water flowed on both men. Steam rose up into the rest of the toilet and made every breath taste damp. Murdoc rested his gaze on the white lines of spunk attempting to swirl down the drain on the floor of the shower. His hand took to gently scratching 2D's scalp with his jagged nails. 2D dared not ruin this moment with talk or movement. All he did was inhale the wet hot air. The water soothed his aching muscles. Murdoc soothed something else.

Murdoc continued scratching down 2D's neck, to his shoulder blades, along his ribs, to the dimples on his lower back on either side of his spine, and then up the middle again, his fingers catching on the nooks and notches of 2D's spine. 2D shivered. It tickled a bit, but also felt like an animal's claws raking over his flesh, marking its territory. He was too terrified and excited to move. The tip of his erect penis kept nudging the cool tile and leaving a trail of clear pre-cum between the wall and the slit. 2D was going mad.

The water was cut off. The curtain opened. A blast of cold air on 2D's damp skin. 2D shriveled in disappointment. A towel was tossed over his head. This one was less faded and dirty than the other. The guest towel. 2D remained a statue, biting into his arm to keep from talking or screaming or crying. He couldn't place the emotion he was feeling. He couldn't face Murdoc with a throbbing erection. Murdoc had done nothing sexual to him and surely would hit him for reacting in such a way. 2D clamped his black eyes shut and waited for the abuse to start.

A rough hand took hold of his wrist/chew toy, and another took his waist. 2D was guided out of the shower and out into the Winnie's sitting area/kitchen. 2D was confused but he dared not look. Murdoc backed him up to the loveseat covered in cracked, worn brown leather, and gave 2D a gentle push on the chest to make him sit. The leather on his wet skin made him shiver and he pulled the guest towel tighter around his shoulders. He heard the asthmatic, grinding grunts that passed for Murdoc's breathing. Cortez fluttered his wings from his perch across the room. Since the shower, the Winnie had adopted a mustier, muggy smell, like a boiled cigarette. 2D noted all of this as a distraction from the eyes currently staring holes into him. He only cringed more because he knew Murdoc was watching without even looking, and that sent electric shocks right down to his cock. It twitched and leaked right there for Murdoc and Cortez to see.

Murdoc grunted and walked away. Before 2D could decide to peak after him, he was back, and he kneeled on the floor in front of 2D. So fucking silent. 2D felt Murdoc's breath barely reach his cock. He furrowed his thick black brows and squinted and just barely cracked open one eye. A hideous, evil smile was shooting up at him. And then Murdoc lost it.

"HEH HEH HEH! The fuck ya thinkin', mate?! HA HA! Oh, sweet Satan, that's bloody RICH!"

"Aw, Muds…You're a right bastard, you know that?" 2D's blush was almost fuchsia. He wanted to melt into the pavement of the carpark. He took the guest towel from his shoulders and covered the embarrassment in his lap. "I di'n't know what ta expect. I shoulda known...as long as ya don' hit me…"

"Always the spoil-sport, eh, Faceache? Heh heh heh… Just gimme a minute."

Murdoc yanked 2D to the edge of the couch by his ankles and separated his knees as far as they would go. 2D covered his face with his hands for the second time that morning. Murdoc had to continue his snarling laughter as the towel fell away from 2D's thighs but was caught in the middle on his still very erect penis. It looked like the world's least scary, yet sexiest ghost. 2D let out a frustrated whimper from behind his hands. Murdoc relished in 2D's embarrassment. He could live off of that one for a year and not tire of it.

With gusto, he yanked 2D's penis free from the towel and let it bob in the open air again. Then without warning, he hooked a thin finger under 2D's scrotum and pushed it up like a drape over a window. 2D jerked and tensed when he felt another finger rubbing something cool and creamy on his wounded anus.

"Oh, p-please, Muds! Not again, at least not yet. I-I-It's tender, ya know?"

"Look at me, Tusspot."

2D curled his long fingers into fists and peered out over his clenched knuckles. Murdoc was holding up a small tube of antibiotic ointment. He had one eyebrow cocked and an expression that said, "Are you fuckin' kidding me?" Then, he looked away. His green faced darkened in pain.

"O-oh, M-M-Murdoc, I'm sorry. I din't fink… I-I mean, I din't know…" His voice trailed off as his panic spread. There was also something like love or admiration or genuine affection just welling up in his chest. But that was kept in check by the horror of what an insulted Murdoc Niccals might do to him. 2D started to sit up and use his hands as shields, "I'm truly sorry, Murdoc. I din't mean nuffink, really, I…"

Murdoc lunged forward and grabbed 2D's wrists and shoved them back down onto the couch. He dug his nails in to ensure 2D wouldn't struggle. Murdoc was in between 2D's knees, the cold metal of his Satanic cross tickling the back of 2D's cock, and his face was just inches away from 2D. He was laughing again.

"For fuck's sake, dullard, when ya gonna realize when I'm puttin' ya on? How long have we sodding known each other? Christ! I'm cruel, Stu-boy, I'll give ya that, but I'm no fuckin' sadist!"

2D could think of several bumps and bruises in the past that proved otherwise, but when he opened his mouth to protest, Murdoc bit down hard on his lower lip and sucked it and pulled it with his sharp teeth. It was more of a warning to not speak than a kiss. 2D could only gasp and hope that relief for his very hard cock was soon approaching.

Murdoc locked eyes with him. Cold, dead, empty, black. Fish heads in rubbish bins had more life in their eyes. It made Murdoc seethe and he wanted those coal black holes to burn and smolder for him. The look that Murdoc was giving 2D made him want to crawl out of his skin and let Murdoc hump the life out of him. His anus throbbed as a reminder that that was not an option for the foreseeable future. He felt if he moved too suddenly, he might burst into flame. He simply dug his nails into the cushions of the couch. He was and had been so fucking ready.

Murdoc half-smirked. "Fuckin' queer…" he scoffed.

Then Murdoc swallowed his cock whole. Just like the technique Murdoc used when they kissed, Murdoc's deliciously long tongue coiled around 2D's cock in his mouth as he sucked. He made sure to rub the back of his rough tongue along the tip of 2D's head. However, being inexperienced with blokes, Murdoc couldn't stay under for very long. He made up for it by gently scraping his teeth along the lines of 2D's thighs and pelvis and down the shaft. He rubbed his unnatural, crooked nose down the trail of black hair leading to 2D's cock. He nuzzled 2D's testicles and then wrapped them in his tongue and sucked with all his might.

2D responded with a plethora of yelps and screams and keened under Murdoc's controlling grip on his wrists. But he was done for when Murdoc repeated the technique on his head. That disgusting tongue that has pleasured countless women encircled 2D's head like a boa constrictor ready for the kill. There was still enough length for Murdoc to furiously lick the slit and even stick the tip of his tongue in the slit and wiggle it further. Between his drooling and shouting, 2D looked down at Murdoc. Murdoc pleasuring him. His black fringe in his eyes, and his eyes giving 2D as much of a good fucking as his mouth was. With a swollen cock in his tongue and a wild look in his eyes, Murdoc's thin lips curled into a hellish smile. And 2D came.

Murdoc swallowed what he could, but 2D cleaned the rest of the semen off Murdoc's face with the guest towel. Then 2D went over to the fridge and got them a couple of beers. He was looking out in the carpark from the window above the sink whilst opening the bottles. Murdoc skulked up behind him. He pressed his forehead into the back of 2D's shoulder, the black fringe tickling him. On his left buttock, he felt the familiar poke of the hot and hard thing that was currently the cause of so much pain. He was aroused. Murdoc rubbed his fingers up 2D's sides and began squeezing and pulling 2D's still-tender nipples. "Ah. Oh-m-m-mmm…Muds…" Murdoc growled into his shoulder, and the vibration made 2D shiver.

2D watched their reflection in the window above the sink. Now he was aroused again.

"Muds…Ah…ah…Murdoc. I can't…Mmmmm."

"Fuck, 2-Dents, I'm aware…Grrrrrr…Just….just put your legs together…keep'em as tight together as ya can….Urgh…."

2D complied. It felt so dirty and decadent to be doing it in the kitchen, in front of a window, in the carpark, in the morning, with Murdoc. Murdoc's cock slowly slid between his thighs and poked out the front, just barely tickling the back of his testicles. 2D arched his body back and flattened himself to Murdoc's form as much as he could. He kept his knees tight whilst Murdoc thrusted between them. The sounds were sloppy and slapping and juicy as the Winnie rocked back and forth.

Murdoc ducked his head under 2D's left arm, which turned 2D's chest toward him, and he began sucking and biting 2D's left nipple whilst he teased 2D's cock with his hands. 2D thought he must have been getting close. Murdoc humped and pumped his hands and used that expert tongue of his, and it made 2D feel like Murdoc was everywhere at once. He tightened his legs and flexed his thighs, and Murdoc growled into 2D's pale chest. A few thrusts later, Murdoc went over the edge when 2D started screaming for him. They both came all over the kitchen cupboards. The white fluids slowly dripped down to the floor. 2D was hunched over the sink, and Murdoc was hunched over 2D. They shuddered and panted and rode out the orgasm until their muscles ached from staying in the position for so long.

2D straightened and picked up his beer and handed the other to Murdoc. He smiled. He didn't think about what any of this meant, nor did he care. Murdoc was his rock god and he was a damned good shag and he couldn't hope to be anywhere else than there in the Winnebago with Murdoc Niccals. Murdoc accepted the beer. He ruffled 2D's electric blue mess of hair and smirked him. 2D didn't cause him trouble the way birds did, and when he wasn't fucking speaking he was pretty tolerable. Not to mention the great sex. But neither of them would say anything about futures or relationships or boundaries. They didn't need to. They would be whatever the other needed while still continuing to be an arse hole Satanist and a bleedin' spacy tosser.

They tapped their bottles together with a clink, and said, "Cheers," and laughed and drank and carried on.


End file.
